


低头，我要吻你

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 两米浩克盾和175小助手究极身高差一笔带过的失禁





	低头，我要吻你

史蒂夫把不停吐着脏话的巴基抗在肩膀上，身后的巷子里横七竖八地躺着几个醉汉，当然不是他们自己倒下去的。

他的巴基，怎么说，很可爱也很嚣张，已经过了二十岁生日的男孩看起来依旧像个baby，活泼好奇还张扬的性子给他惹了不少麻烦。史蒂夫把骂骂咧咧的小家伙按在床上，检查他眼角的淤青，好在那些人都被酒精卸去了力气，伤过几天就能好，而他打在那些人脸上的就不一定了。

“他妈的就是输不起，一群老混蛋……我今天就是喝醉了也绝对打得赢……”

史蒂夫依稀觉得这些话有点熟悉。

男孩已经顺着他的手臂爬到了他的身上，像撒娇的小猫一样搂住他的脖子，而脚趾又色情地描摹着他的背脊，食指卷起一缕金发攥在手里，笑得甜蜜非常，直到手腕累了，咽呜一声向后倒去，落在史蒂夫的手掌上，紧接着在被桌角磕红的位置印上了一个吻。

“我记得你好久都不去那里了，巴基。”史蒂夫把另一只手伸进男孩松垮的裤子，让他靠着他的手臂，肌肉紧绷的让人心惊，巴基迷糊地咬了一口男人的肩膀，那里几乎比他宽两倍，“你说过的，坏孩子，你不会离开我这么长时间。”

天哪，巴基羞耻地把脸埋进史蒂夫的胸口，男人揉捏着紧实的臀肉，还好他没有听史蒂夫的把自己养胖一点，屁股上的肌肉还在，虽然比不得他的，但是终归不是布丁一样的软肉，想到自己了，不甘心的小猫又凑上去撕咬男人的嘴唇。

“别闹。”史蒂夫的声音有点严肃，巴基都习惯了，他软糯地吐出队长这个称呼，是的，队长，但是您捏我屁股的手不能停，男孩像窝在主人怀里的漂亮宠物，乖巧又淫荡。

史蒂夫要操他，巴基一直期待的，从回家开始，不，更早——史蒂夫把他抗在肩膀上时，明明是羞人的姿势，犯错的男孩却不可抑制地脸红，男人完美壮硕的肌肉线条和脸上象征战士的疤痕无时无刻不令他痴迷，巴基颤抖着解开史蒂夫的上衣，往前蹭了一下男人鼓起的肉棒，史蒂夫看着他，这个小混蛋把一切都做得那样无辜。

“史蒂夫——队长——”他一定是吃了棉花糖，甜的滋味浓得化不开，巴基捧起史蒂夫的脸，从下巴到嘴角虔诚地献吻，手指抚过结痂的伤疤，粗糙的手感让他差点流泪，“操我，队长，我需要这个，求你……”

巴基擅长说下流话，他可以顶着那张漂亮的脸蛋求他把肉棒捅进去，和宫廷里那些向大臣们撩起裙子以获得支撑的公主如此相像，只不过巴基渴求他的爱，而他所有的爱意也只给了他而已。

手指毫无预兆地挤开狭小的穴口，巴基尖叫一声抓紧史蒂夫的衣领，男人的抽气声示意他压到了头发，被异物入侵的男孩笑着舔掉滑到嘴角的眼泪，扯住爱人的金发长辫，“低头，多一点，我想吻你。”

巴基向后倒，被拉住头发的史蒂夫不得不跟随地俯身贴着他的额头，满意地享受着男孩在他的唇色轻啄，手指继续不安分地推进，抠挖青涩的内壁，巴基不喜欢遮掩自己的呻吟，他放开史蒂夫的嘴唇，贴在他的耳边呢喃，男人发热的手掌一下下地抚摸他的后腰和臀瓣，顺便添上另一根手指，突然的刺激引来一声啜泣，夹杂着欢愉，这是巴基的邀请。

“只是这样就动不了了。”史蒂夫揉揉男孩的脑袋，“你好紧，宝贝，巴基，你吸着我的手指，贪吃的男孩，你要什么？”

“要你，队长。”男孩亮晶晶的小鹿眼看着他，调皮地舔了一下嘴唇，“操我，史蒂夫，用你的大家伙操我。”

虽然男孩看起来像个小荡妇一样渴求丈夫的操干，史蒂夫依旧没有过于心急地插进去，他低下头咬住巴基涨红的乳尖，用上了牙齿，疼痛和酥麻瞬间在瘦弱的胸膛蔓延开，龟头几乎在同一时间顶开穴口，巴基觉得自己眼前发黑，张开嘴巴却发不出任何声音，史蒂夫，该死的，这个巨人的尺寸让他僵硬的腰肢无法动弹。

史蒂夫忍着笑舔干净男孩嘴角的津液，又亲亲颤抖的乳尖，那里有他的牙印，原本粉嫩的乳头变成了深红色，舌头富有技巧地舔弄脆弱敏感的一点，巴基涣散的眼瞳被乳肉的快感唤回，甜腻的呻吟敲打着史蒂夫的理智。

“就……就这样？就只能这样——亲爱的队长，我还以为……唔……”

“别说大话，詹姆斯。”

巴基扑上来咬他的下唇，史蒂夫微笑着掐住他的腰，往下一按，狭窄的肉穴也才堪堪吞进一半的柱身，巴基却尖叫一声倒在他怀里，原本挺立的阴茎也因为疼痛疲软下去，史蒂夫抚慰着他可怜的小兄弟，一边抽插起来，身后的穿衣镜冷漠地映出巴基被肉棒插得嫩肉翻进翻出的穴口，淫水和血迹混合在一起滑下白皙的大腿。

“等……等等……史蒂夫……”多漂亮的一双眼睛，湛蓝的色彩能勾走魂魄，更不用说从那张玫瑰色的唇里吐出的哀求，“慢一点……队长，我错了……”

巴基才发现自己无法完全搂住男人的背，而他几乎被史蒂夫钉在怀里，完全融进他的拥抱，青涩地迎合爱人的动作，史蒂夫很快就找准了巴基的敏感点，欲火难耐地压住他的身体，打桩似的顶撞碾压那一处脆弱的肠肉，金发散开，就着汗液贴在肩膀和后背，肉棒整根抽出又残忍地挺进，男孩瘦小的身体像是在他手里化若无物。

“你叫我……詹姆斯，唔，啊，你又，啊……不是我老爸……”男孩胡搅蛮缠地控诉可爱的要命，史蒂夫亲吻他的头顶和额头，他们像普通爱侣一样的亲吻温存，史蒂夫的下身却毫不含糊地侵犯红肿的肉洞，他把男孩捞起来，在细弱的尖叫中站起来，因为重力，巴基仅靠他们的连接处支撑自己的身体，肠液滴答一声落在地上，后穴的快感完全驱散了一瞬间的恐慌。

“我爱你，史蒂夫……我爱你……”

这句话被断断续续地切开，巴基痉挛地射在了自己的胸部，他射得很凶，甚至有几滴落在了脸上，史蒂夫伸出舌头舔干净那些污渍，他们不是没有给对方做过口活，而且巴基会乖乖地咽下去之后再亲一下操自己嘴的混蛋。

他们换了第三种姿势，史蒂夫像发情的雄性野兽一样从身后进入他，强势的吻沿着背脊到后腰，手掌色情地揉捏他的前胸，指甲刮过挺立的乳头，火热的肠道骤然绞紧，史蒂夫舒适地低吼，咬住了巴基脆弱的后颈，死穴被掌控的窒息感让巴基第二次高潮了，眼泪打湿了床单，蜜液相浇的刺激感让史蒂夫也到了极限，凶狠地撞击十几下之后射在了男孩的身体里，而巴基看着自己已经软下去的阴茎抖动流出一道淡黄色的液体，他从穿衣镜里看到了一塌糊涂的自己和亲吻他耳弧的史蒂夫，肉棒还埋在自己的身体里，他像将军的小性奴一般淫乱。

湿淋淋的肉棒撤出了巴基的身体，嫣红的肉洞立刻吐出男人的精液，“噗嗤噗嗤”的羞人声响让巴基再也撑不住快散架的身体，任由史蒂夫抱起来带进浴室清洗，手指帮他刮干净残留物时，本性难移的小坏蛋又撒娇般得呢喃着，完全不记得刚刚被操得快要晕过去的人是谁。

“坏孩子。”史蒂夫一巴掌打在白皙的臀肉上，不疼，但是留下了类似欢爱的红印。

他们躺在一起，史蒂夫贴心地巴基舒缓小腿的酸痛，男孩的脚趾踩着他的膝盖，因为无聊的游戏而高兴，真是个孩子，史蒂夫把他紧紧搂在怀里，紧得像是要把他融进胸口的星星里，那里有他的巴基，他的盔甲。

“晚安，巴基。”

“晚安，老爹。”巴基打了一个哈欠，嚣张地调整了一个舒适的姿势，不理会史蒂夫哭笑不得的表情，过一会儿又挣开眼睛看着他，漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是爱意，男孩扯住他的辫子拉向自己，和做爱时一样的动作。

“低头，我要吻你。”


End file.
